The Demon of Namimori's little sister
by Hikari Arisawa
Summary: Hibari Tsukiko,a normal middle school girl..well..not exactly normal..is the younger sister of Hibari Kyoya..her normal life turned up side down the moment she met a certain brunette who is the said to be the next Vongola boss. I suck at summary and this is my first time writing. No pairing,just a cute story on how overprotective Hibari can be. I do not own KHR!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It all started when he came crashing through that wall,Hibari Tsukiko,a normal middle school student,trying to have a normal school life,without anyone finding out that the demon of Namimori,Hibari Kyoya is her brother.

She didn't know it but ever since then,her life has started becoming more interesting.

(A/N:Just to let everyone know..this is my first time writing a story and so it might suck and i am just getting use to using Fanfiction..:P)


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N: Ok prepare for a very OOC Hibari!)

Chapter 1

"Tsuki.."Hibari knocked on the door but there was no answer. "Tsuki.."He knocked again,but again..no patience was running thin and so to save time,he just kick the door entered his sister room and found that she was still sleeping while hugging a teddy bear he gave her for her 9th birthday.

"Tsuki..wake up"He said,shaking her body gently at first,then more violently,until he heard a sound from her.

"Go away..i'm trying to sleep.."She shook his hand off and continue hugging her teddy bear,until it was snatched away by Hibari.

"If you don't get up in 3 second,you can say goodbye to your teddy bear…"he said,dangerously.

Knowing her brother,he wouldn't joke,if he said he will do it,he will,so she sprung up from her bed and grab the teddy bear form his hand.

"No! Don't burn my teddy!"She screamed,and a tonfa met her head.

"Idiot..I didn't say I was going to burn it..now hurry up and get ready for school..I will be going to the school now."He said and walked away.

"Before you go..fix my door.."She shouted after him,but no reply came.

"Great..just great..now I won't have privacy when I am changing..well guess I have to do it in the toilet.."She sighed and got out of her comfy blanket.

Her walk to school was normal,and boring,but she never complain,a normal life is what she wanted,being just a normal girl,but that is very hard for her,beside,being Hibari Kyoya's sister doesn't make her 'normal' life any easier.

Speaking of having a normal life,she once wanted to go to Midori middle school,an all girl school,maybe there she can have her normal life without hearing anything related to her brother,but of course,she failed,Hibari practically forced her to go to Namimori Middle,holding her teddy bear as hostage.

"Hai…"She sighed as she took her time going to school,not aware of the little surprise in store for her.

(A/N: i am not following the storyline,maybe a bit lah,because i don't want it to be boring,and hibari's nickname for her is cute right.:P...anyway give me review! the more review the faster the updating speed!)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kyoko,I like you,pls go out with me!"Tsukiko tilted her head upwards toward the source of the sound,and found out it was Dame-Tsuna,and he is confessing to her in his..what? is he wearing only his underwear?

But unlucky for him,Kyoko ran away after she saw him with his underwear...What a dope...

"Ah! Tsuki-chan!"Tsukiko heard her voice being called from turned around and saw Ayumi and Saaya waving at was glad that she was friends with them,because if they know the truth about her,they will surely avoid her.

"Did you finish our maths homework?"Ayumi asked.

"Yeah..."She answered slowly…"Seriously?! you see me and the first thing you ask me is whether I have finished my homework.."She thought.

"Good..Lend me!"

"Fine…"She grumbled and handed her math homework to Ayumi.

At that moment the school bell rung,Tsukiko walked to the classroom,un aware of the disaster that's about to happen…

* * *

"Tsukiko.."A familiar voice called out to her,she immediately recognize the voice and looked was having a happy lunch time with her friends until this bastard came and ruined it.

'What do you want? Ren-kun,I thought I told you that I am not interested in you,so stop bothering me…"

Instead of frowning,he smirked..evilly…

"Is there something you are hiding from us Tsukiko?"

"What are you talking about?"she kept a straight face,but inside she was like' oh shit! Did he find out?! I hope it is about another thing!'

"Oh..don't play dumb with us..I know about your little secret,and I think everyone would love to hear it.."his hand reached into his pocket and brought out his phone.

"What are you saying? Tsuki-chan would never hide anything from us,right Tsuki-chan?"Ayumi stood up form the table.

"Ah..Y-eah.."

"Then what is this?"He held up his phone and press the play video showed her and ….her brother….she was waving while running towards him calling out "Nii-chan!"..

At that moment,Tsukiko felt like her world had ended,everyone stare at her,fear in their eyes,after knowing that the normal,cheerful Tsukiko is actually Hibari' s sister.

"T-that's not true!"Tsukiko got up from her seat,tears forming in her eyes.

"Deny all you want,Tsukiko,the proof is here.."He replayed the video.

At that moment,Tsukiko pushed past everyone and ran out of the classroom,she couldn't hold back the tears anymore,the tears started flowing down her cheek.

She just continued running down the corridor until the knocked into didn't fall down,and she didn't apologise as well,she just pushed him aside and ran,but she caught a glimpse of the person she knock,it was…her brother…..

Hibari looked at his sister's running figure..he saw..her tears..He walk past her classroom and saw the person that made her cry,smiling happily with his friends..As he continued patrolling the school,a feeling of anger boil through his body,his hands gripping his tonfa tightly as he sought to get revenge for his sister….

(A/N:sorry for late update..I had scout's camp and i just came back yesterday...so tell me how good(or bad) the story is so far,i get a feeling it really sucks :P Give me a review,i 3 reviews!)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Why..W-why?"Tsukiko hugged her legs tightly to her chest as she cried her heart out on the school roof.

"Crying won't change anything.."She heard a familiar voice,she looked up and saw her brother staring down at her."You are going to miss class.."

"I-I don't care anymore! Since there is no point for me to go to class,everyone…everyone will just avoid me!"She sniffed.

Hibari didn't know what to do,he has never been in situation like this,he decided to do what just seem right,he sat down beside her and hugged her body close to his chest while patting her head as she continue crying,if she had notice,she would have been able to see him blushing slightly.

* * *

The evening sun started to set,Hibari shook the body beside him slightly,but got no response,he looked at her and found out she was already asleep,he wipe the remaining tear off her face,and then carried her on his back.

He past a lot a students who just made way for him,eyeing the girl on his had spread fast around the school,by now,everyone knows of his relationship with Tsukiko.

He reached their house and he tucked her into her bed,and went out of the house,with the intention to bite someone to death.

* * *

"Haha,yeah,I totally understand!"The boy who is known as Ren Yukimura laughed with his friends as they just finish baseball practice.

"Ren Yukimura…"A dangerous voice recognize the voice and shudder in fear and turned their head slowly only to meet the eyes of the dangerous and angry prefect.

"Kamikorosu…"He said and held his tonfas up and charged forward.

Screams and strangled yells could be heard from all over Namimori that day.

* * *

Tsukiko woke up the next morning,her mind still a little blurred from yesterday,it took her a little time to remember what had happened,but it only made her more depressed.

As she entered the school,everyone made way for her and looked at her,some with disgusted saw Ayumi and Saaya,but they just walk away after seeing that moment she really felt like crying,but she can't show her weakness so easily in front of so many people,or her brother will call her weak again.

As she opened the door to her classroom,the room practically fell silent, not a single sound could be heard.

The silent continue until the teacher came in and told them that they had a new student,the guy,whom introduced himself as Gokudera Hayato,knocked Tsuna's table over and gave him a glare,Tsuna shuddered in fear and didn't do anything,what a weakling….

He walk past Tsukiko's table and also gave her a glare,She was not like Tsuna so she glared back at him,the glaring contest lasted about a minute until the teacher interrupted.

During lunch,she heard a rumour about her,everyone was mumbling about how injured Ren was and how he was in the hospital and it was her who beat him up,they also said that they didn't expected that the innocent Tsukiko would do this kind of thing..

She brushed it off,but she actually wanted to tell them that it isn't true,but she pushed that thought aside,nothing she say will change their opinion of her..ever..

"By the way..if she wasn't the one who beat them up…who did?"she thought,the first person who came in mind was. "Nii-chan…."

* * *

"Nii-chan!"She shouted as she barged into his office after flew past her and hit the wall beside her,his tonfa was stuck into the cement next to her,but she just ignored it,she got more pressing matter to do..

"Why did you beat up Ren-kun?"

"You're still calling him that after what he did to you,you really are still a herbivore.."

"..you can't just simply beat people up.."She pouted.

"I don't care..I will bite anyone to death if they just lay a finger on you…"

"Fine…I can't argue with you even if I wanted to.."She sighed and went out his office.

* * *

On her way home, She heard her name being called,she turned behind and saw some guys from their school cracking their knuckles.

"We are going to get revenge for Ren-sama…"

Instead of shuddering in fear and pleading them to let her go,she smirked in delight.

"I wanted to let off some steam anyway,this is going to be fun…"

(A/N:Ok..I wrote it a little longer already..I hope it was long enough for the people who requested it..i am going to upload the chapters faster since i am free this week...)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey..look,it's Tsukiko-san…"

"Yeah..we better get out of here.."

All of the student parted way and some even left in a hurry the moment she step into the school.A few weeks has pass since that unfortunate day,and everyone been afraid of her since then,some third year senior came and threaten her,even after knowing she was Hibari Kyoya's sister,well they caught her on a bad day,and you know what happened next…they got admitted to the hospital,she was then known as the lone wolf,since she is always alone .Tsukiko became more cold towards others,she was not what she used to be.

"Um..Hibari-san.."A soft voice said.

"Don't call me that!"she snapped before knowing who it was…"Oh..it's just you..what do you want Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Um…T-the teacher wanted me to hand this over to you…."

"Oh…ok..thanks…"She said and walk Tsuna alone in the now empty hallways.

"Hibari Tsukiko..we would like to have a little talk with you…"Tsukiko turned to find Namimori middle school's most terrifying delinquents.

"Unfortunately for you,I am not interested…"She walked away,but her wrist was then stop by their'leader'.

"Don't you dare ignore me when I am talking to you…."She shouted when gripping Tsukiko's hand Tsukiko showed no sign of pain on her face.

"Then..why don't you shut up!"She lifted her leg and gave a kick to the girl's stomach,sending her flying to the groaned in pain as Tsukiko just gave her an icy glare,but it wasn't over yet,the moment the leader stood up,two girls dashed towards her from her side,confident that she would have let her guard they were a moment,Tsukiko grab the hand of the girl on her right and went behind her,letting the other girl charged straight into the girl.

The fight continued on,but in mere seconds,they were all looked at their weak and pitiful face before leaving them.

Unknown to her,a certain baby was watching her through a binoculars, Impressed by what she could do,he smirked as he carefully thought out his next plan….

(A/n:Ok so i have finish this chapter,but it really suck at the fighting part and i know that it is a bit rushed..and it is very short,but just bear with me for the moment..i am a very lousy writer :P...and i won't be able to write since i will be going to johor tomorrow...so bye!)


	6. Chapter 5 April Fools Part 1

(A/N:Hello minna! i came up with this story in school today,i and my friends was pranking everyone! Hahaha!)

Tsukiko smiled evilly as she looked at the bucket of water above the half open was April 1st and she didn't want to miss this chance to prank her had come to school extra early just to prepare this! She can't fail this time! She hid in an empty cupboard,waiting for her plan to go into had to cover her mouth to hold in the laughter as she imagined a drenched Hibari.

The door moved moved slightly and a person stepped in,the pail of water dropped down and the person gasped as the cold water made contacted with his body,Tsukiko came out of the cupboard,getting ready to laugh her ass out at it wasn't Hibari,it was Kusakabe!

His weird hairstyle was totally ruined,his hair was covering his face and his uniform was drenched from top to bottom!And at that moment,Hibari walked in,he glared at Kusakabe,looking at his drenched uniform,his tonfa suddenly appeared mysteriously at his hands.

"For not taking good care of your uniform(I don't know if getting your uniform wet is considered a rule but whatever),I will bite you to death.."He said his famous catch phrase and Kusakabe ran for his …you should have let him bite you to death here,now you are going to die twice.

"What is this?"Hibari picked up the bucket on the floor."Where you trying to prank me?"

"N-no! W-what makes you think that?" She her mind,she was like"Damn! Why do you have to be so freaking smart?!"

"Trust me,dear sister,you will never be able to pull a prank on me,you always fail…"He smirked and walk to his table,the bucket was now left on the ground.

"Since you failed,you might as well clean up this mess you made.."

"B-but-"

"No buts!"

"Fine..but I will do it after school! so bye!"She rushed out the door,barely dodging a flying tonfa.

Her first attempt failed,but she wasn't going to give all these years of was going to make sure that she succeeded this time for sure!

walked into the school field as she was deep in heard a yell and looked up and saw a baseball flying towards was going to reach out and grab it,but someone beat her to it.

"Are you alright?"A boy,known as Yamamoto Takeshi asked,even after knowing that she was Hibari's sister,he continued to treat her as a friend,much to everyone's dislike.

"You're help wasn't need.."She said coldly,eventhough she personally wanted to thank him but,hey,she had a reputation to a vicious plan entered her mind.

"Hey,Yamamoto,can you meet me on the school roof before school starts later?"She asked,tyring to act sweet.

"O-okay.."He answered and she hop away like a pretty little butterfly(Okay..I had no idea what I just wrote here)

* * *

"H-Hibari-san?"Yamamoto open the door of the school roof slowly,he saw Tsukiko lying on the floor,enjoyinh the noticed his presence and got up and started walking towards him,she stopped when she was just right in front of him.

"T-Takeshi-kun.."She purposely used his first name."Well you see,I want to tell you that I-I Li-Like Y-you.."She pretended to blush and look to her side,but she was looking at him from the corner of her eyes and saw his flushed it!,She succeeded!

Yamamoto didn't know what to do,he felt his face getting hotter,before he heard a giggle.

"Hahaha!"Tsukiko couldn't control her laughter anymore and burst out laughing,she looked at his blushing and shocked face before yelling out "April Fools,dude,I was joking!"She continued laughing and she walk past him and made her way down stair,leaving a dumbfounded Yamamoto standing on the school roof.

"Haha! Now that's funny!"She looked up,thinking who to prank next,but a certain baby has just the person she wants…

(A/N:first part is about pranking Yamamoto and Hibari(Which totally fail!) i guess i will upload the next part by tomorrow! Bye bye!)


	7. Chapter 6 April Fools Part 2

(A/N:so here is part 2! it may contain grammar mistake! and also because it sucks..but i am just a beginner writer :P)

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

"Y-yes?"The brunette recognize the voice. He tensed up and turn around,only to meet with the smiling face of Hibari Tsukiko.

"Hiee! She's smiling!"Tsuna shrieked innerly."Something bad is going to happen to me!Why must it always be me?!"He thought and his mind processed images of him getting beat up,lying on the floor,defeated.

"Kyoko asked me to give this to you…"Tsukiko handed him a letter with a love shape sticker that was used to seal it.

"O-okay..T-thank you.."He examined the letter,it was decorated with beautiful and shiny stickers,but was really caught his eye was the love shape sticker."L-love shape..Don't tell me..that this is.."His face heat up at that couldn't believe it" Kyoko-chan is sending him a-a l-love l-letter.

Seeing the boy's reaction to the letter,she kind of pity him,he was walking right into her trap. He was so focus on the letter that he completely forgot about Tsukiko standing in front of him,smirking evilly.

* * *

Tsukiko hummed happily as she walked down the corridor,she had just finish pranking Gokudera by tricking him into entering a room full of Bianchi's pictures,he immediately fainted due to getting a massive stomachache.

It was all thanks to that baby,he came out before she had entered her classroom and gave her a list of names and their weaknesses.(Well…not all of their weaknesses).Tsuna,Gokudera and Yamamoto are out,only Lambo and Ryohei are left. The paper wrote that Lambo is a five year old kid that love sweets.A plan formed in her head,but first,she was going to prank Ryohei.

* * *

"Moshi moshi?"Ryohei was in the middle of practice when suddenly his phone was from an unknown caller.(By the way..School has already ended)

"Ryohei,you must come immediately!Kyoko is in trouble!"The voice shouted,it was a female voice,that sounded quite familiar but he was too busy processing the information.

"WHAT?! WHERE IS SHE?!"He shouted so loud that everyone in the gym stop what they were doing and looked at him.

"The Art room! Hurry!"That was all the voice said before the line went dead.

"KYOKO! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!"He ran as fast as he could to the art room.

* * *

Tsukiko let out a smirk as she press the end call button on her phone(Don't ask me where she got his number,she just had it).She looked at the bucket of paint that was held up by a rope,She had took all the paint she could find and mixed it together,without using water so it would be extra sticky,however the room was in a mess,all the empty bottles of paint had been scattered on the floor and on the floor was puddles of paint that she had accidentally spilt,Nii-chan is so going to kill her later.

She tied one end of the rope to the handle while the other end was in her hand,she hid behind a cupboard,waiting patiently for him to enter.

"Kyoko!"He pulled open the door. Tsukiko let go of the rope a little bit,little enough for the bucket to tilt and splash it beautiful paint down on the victim below.

Before Ryohei knew it,His body has been covered by a sticky substance.

"HAHAHAHA! I GOT YOU! APRIL FOOL!"Tsukiko came out of her hiding spot,Ryohei's expression was priceless and she couldn't help it but laugh.

"You-nevermind! Where is Kyoko?!"

"Idiot..Kyoko not here,She doesn't even know about this.."She crossed her arms,still smirking at her victory.

"So I came here for nothing?!"

Ryohei's watch started beeping,he loked at it before he started screaming.

"AHHH! I am going to be late! Master Pao Pao is going to kill me! Wait..I need to get the paint off me first! Ahh! There's not enough time!"He said while running out.

Tsukiko looked at his running figure getting further away,somehow,she felt like her plan backfired.

"Nevermind..Anyway,time to go to the cooking class!"She said to herself as she left a nearly destroyed Art room.

* * *

"Huh?"What is this?"Tsuna raised an eyebrow,he had open his locker to find a small pink paper bag that was decorated with coloured pen,there was a note that was stuck to it. TO LAMBO. maybe it was from Kyoko,He open the packet carefully,inside was a few pieces of cookies and they smelled nice..He left out a sigh.. she could have just given it to him,but wait,he had detention after school just now,because he was daydreaming in class about that ..love letter he received that morning. Speaking of that love letter,he still hasn't read it yet! He took the packet of cookies and rushed back home.

* * *

"Hahahaha! Today was fun!"Tsukiko laughed as she was walking back,she had just put the packet of wasabi cookie into Tsuna's locker(she picked the lock),But she wasn't satisfied yet,there was still someone who she still haven't prank yet..Hibari Kyoya..

"Hmm..maybe I could paint his room pink and draw beautiful flowers on it.."

"Don't you dare."A threatening voice said.

"O-Oh..It's you..Hello..Nii-chan.."She slowly turned around to the source of the voice.

"Don't hello me..you are in so much trouble Tsuki..You skipped class,destroyed the Art Room and actually stuck someone's photo all over a classroom and you didn't clean up the mess you made in the reception room.."

"How do you know that it was me?It could've been anyone…."She felt herself having cold sweat.

"You are the only one who would be stupid enough to do something like this.."

"Hehehe..okay..so now I AM GOING TO RUN FOR MY LIFE NOW!"Shebacked away then ran for her life when she saw him gripping his tonfas.

* * *

"AAHHHHHH!"Lambo cried after he took a bite of the cookie. Tsuna came rushing downstairs to the living room,he was going to open the letter but Lambo interrupted him.

"It burns! It burns!"Lambo continue wailing,Tsuna picked up the cookie which Lambo threw on ground. It the looked a little bit greenish,but he still can't figure out why..

"Then why don't you just eat it! Dame-tsune!"Reborn mysteriously appeared beside him and kick the cookies into Tsuna's mouth.

Tsuna bit down on the cookie and he felt his tongue burning.

"It's Wasabi! And it really burns!"He rushed to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"You really are Dame-Tsuna,still don't know how to handle Wasabi.."Reborn noticed a paper sticking out of the packet,he took it and read it before smirking and following Tsuna to the kitchen.

Tsuna felt better after swallowing the whole glass of water,who the hell would make cookies out of wasabi,it was definitely not from Kyoko.

"OI! Dame-tsuna! There was something in the packet just now!"Reborn hop on the table and handed it to Tsuna,Tsuna took it and read it.

_Happy April fools Lambo!_

_ Love,_

_ Tsukiko._

"HIE! H-Hibari-san made the cookies?"Tsuna shrieked.

"You forgot this.."Reborn stated as he pulled out the letter that was in Tsuna's room.

"Reborn!Where did you get that! Give it to me!"Tsuna snatched the letter away from reborn and opened and was shocked after seeing the words written on it.

_Happy April fools to you too Tsuna!_

_P.S _

_Stop being so wimpy and just confessed to Kyoko already._

_ Love,_

_ Tsukiko._

"H-Hibari-san again?!"

"Hibari Tsukiko..she really does live up to her reputation.."Reborn smirked.

"Reborn! So this was all your doing?!"

"This is a lesson for you so you won't be so easily tricked again."

"HIE!"


	8. Author's Note

Hello minna! Sorry to disappoint you,but this is not an update..it is an author's note about Chapter 6 April Fools part 2..

To those who have already read Chapter 6,you all will notice that a few words at certain paragraph are missing,I had fill them in and re uploaded it again and waited a while but I still encounter the same problem,I did it a few times but again,those few words are still missing..I hope that this hasn't cause confusion to you all,if you guys have any parts that you don't understand,feel free to PM me and I will explain it to you..I am really sorry about the inconvenience..


	9. Chapter 7

****(A/N: Hello minna..I know that this chapter is short and i am sorry that i updated it so late,it just that a lot of bad things have been happening to me this few days,and it was hard for me to take it in all at once so i kinda went into a state of depression for a while, and so it was really hard to write a happy and funny chapter when you are in that state, so forgive me if some of the sentences doesn't make sense or there were grammar mistake..I am feeling better now thanks to the support of my friends,and i will try to update more often now.. :) )

**Chapter 7**

"Hie!Reborn,why?!" Tsuna shrieked.

"It's a dare,Dame-Tsuna.."Reborn smirked and turn Leon into a gun. "If you don't do it,I'll shoot you!"He pointed the gun towards Tsuna.

"F-fine! I'll do it!"

"Don't worry Juudaime,I will support you to the end!"Gokudera shouted.

"Good luck Tsuna!"Yamamoto grinned.

Tsuna panted,he was covered in sweat as he ran through the whole school,searching for a certain someone. He called out her name as soon as he spotted her.

"H-hibari-san!"Tsukiko heard her name being called and turned around. Tsuna was running towards her,panting heavily.

"You can just call me Tsukiko.."

"S-sorry Hiba- I mean Tsukiko-san.."

"Anyway,what do you need me for?"

Tsuna immediately blushed after recalling what he had to do,but it was a dare,if he doesn't do it,Reborn will….

"Well.." He played with his finger while looking down at them, suddeny finding them more interesting. "W-will y-you g-go o-out on a d-date with m-me?"He managed to stutter out.

Tsukiko blinked once,then twice,her mind was still taking in what he had just said,that dame-Tsuna just asked her out on a date.

"Pfft..are you serious?"He tried to hold her laughter in.

"It-it was a dare!"He shouted,blushing furiously.

"Hahahaha!"Tsukiko broke out in laughter. "You really are Dame-Tsuna!" She clutched her stomach.

"So..What's your answer?"Tsuna interrupted her laughing session.

"Haha..ha"She calm down and wipe the tears away form her eyes."Okay..okay..I'll go.."

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah sure..It's fun to go out with a friend sometimes…"

"Okay…so..we will meet up at the park this Saturday?"

"Okay..I'll see you there at 1 o'clock!"Tsukiko said and walk away.

Tsuna sighed,it was different form he expected. He thought that he was going to get beat up by her but instead she accepted the date with a smile,He had always thought that she was a cold-hearted person,that would not laugh or even smile. He felt a little bit guilty, judging her because she was Hibari's sister.

"I didn't think that you could pull it off…"Reborn appeared beside Tsuna.

"Reborn! You were watching us the whole time?"

"Yes,I find it very amusing to see you like that,I even took some photos so you could see how useless you were.."He toss the stack of photos in his hands to Tsuna,who almost dropped them. Tsuna looked through the photos one by one,He really did look useless,his blushing face looks more like he just came out of a sauna.

"So when's the date?"Reborn grinned.

"This Saturday..the park..1 o'clock.."Tsuna said,still a little embarrass from just now.

"You better be careful Tsuna…"Reborn muttered.

"What? Did you say something?"Tsuna looked at reborn,only to be interrupted by an evil presence behing him.

"Herbivore.. what are you still doing here?Class has already started."

"HIE! H-hibari-san!"Tsuna jumped back.

"Kamikorosu.."Hibari raised his tonfa. Sounds of Tsuna's screams could be heard across the school that day.


	10. Chapter 8

(A/N: sorry for not updating for so long! I'm really sorry! I kind of lost my inspiration to continue this story for a while but i decided to continue after seeing my friend working so hard writing her fanfic in class, so for those who are still following this story, enjoy this exactly 1000 words chapter! by the way, i have decided to update this story more frequently, but it will be shorter because i have like a lot of stuff to do! :) )

Tsukiko looked at herself in the mirror, she tied up her long black straight hair, she wore her favourite black hoodie and a pair of long jeans, and wore on her sneakers before she quietly sneaked out of the house, she didn't want her brother to find out that she was going out with someone, especially if it a boy, He would either bite that boy to death or lock her up in her room. She ran as fast as she could the moment she stepped out of the house gate.

* * *

She made it to Namimori park just in time and looked for Tsuna, she found him sitting on a bench, wearing his blue hoodie with the number '27' imprinted on the back of it.

"Tsuna!"she called out and waved to him,he noticed and wave back.

"Hib-Tsukiko-san!"

"Eh? Where is Gokudera and Yamamoto?"She asked as soon as she reached him.

"T-they said they had something to do.." Tsuna replied.

"Oh..I see.."

"W-were you expecting them to come also?"

"N-no! I just thought when you mention 'date', you mean it was a friends outing, so I thought they would come also!...anyway, let's get going!" She grabbed his hands and made her way to the shopping district.

* * *

"Oi! Stop pushing me, you baseball idiot!" Gokudera's hair was filled with leaves as his head popped out of the bushes.

"Ma,ma, this is fun, it's like we are spies! Haha!" Beside Gokudera, Yamamoto popped out.

"We are going to follow them to the EXTREME!" Another head popped of the bushes,it was Ryohei Sasagawa.

"Huh! I wouldn't have asked you to follow if it wasn't for the sake of Juudaime(tenth)!"

"Ma,ma,let's get going,we will lose them if we don't.."Yamamoto grinned.

"Like I need you to tell me!"

"Follow them to the EXTREME!"

* * *

"KYAA! Tsuna! Isn't this cute?!"Tsukiko glomped the teddy bear tightly to her chest. They were currently in a shop filled with different types of soft toys.

"Y-yeah.."Tsuna nodded. He didn't expect Tsukiko would have such a soft spot for cute things.

"But the one nii-chan gave me was much cuter!"

"H-hibari-san gave you one?"Tsuna was surprised.

"Yup! For my ninth birthday!" She replied as she hugged the teddy bear tighter.

* * *

Outside the toyshop, three guys wearing sunglasses and a hat,each holding a newspaper while leaning against the wall, looked into the shop from time to time. Everyone looked at them weirdly, but Gokudera scared them away with glare. They suddenly felt an aura behind them, a deadly aura…

"Why are you herbivores crowding here?" Everyone around them moved away, some even ran as far as possible away from that place.

"Hibari!" Gokudera jumped back, his hands in his pocket, reaching for his dynamites. Yamamoto just scratched his head while laughing and Ryohei was screaming 'Fight me to the EXTREME! Hibari!'

"What are you doing here, Hibari?" Gokudera started to panicked a little bit,"Juudaime is inside the store with that woman, if Hibari finds out…"Gokudera thought and shivered slightly, imagining the outcome, he had to think of something quick!

"Hibari,I bet you can't beat me in a fight!" That was the only thing Gokudera could think before running off, Yamamoto and Ryohei followed after him. Hibari took out his tonfas and chased after them, having the sudden urge to bite them to death.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" Tsukiko questioned.

"Yeah, I don't mind.."Tsuna said and took out his wallet. He handed the cashier the teddy bear.

"Alright, Thanks Tsuna!" She gave him a sweet smile, a very sweet smile that made Tsuna blush a deep shade of red.

"Her face looks so angelic, even more angelic than Kyoko's!" Tsuna thought."B-but no! I-I can't betray Kyoko!" He shook his head, trying to stop his face from blushing.

"Tsuna? Are you okay? Your face is red..Do you have a cold?" Tsukiko's face was close to his, she put her hands on his forehead, which made him blush harder.

"I-I'm fine!" He stepped back." Anyway, I'm feeling a little bit hungry! Let's go!" He rushed out of the store, Tsukiko followed after him.

* * *

Sounds of bombs exploding could be heard throughout Namimori Park.

"Gahh! Who knew Hibari was so strong!" A silver(or white?) hair man came running out of the smoke that was created by his dynamites.

"Ma..ma..Hibari is just very good at this game!" Yamamoto appeared beside Gokudera.

"EXTREME! HIBARI IS STONG TO THE EXTREME!" Ryoheu was the last of the trio to appear and ran away as far as possible at full speed as he know that he has no hope of beating Hibari.

"Lawn head! Get back here you coward!"Gokudera chased after him but was stopped by Hibari appearing in front of him.

"You are hiding something, herbivore.."

"Tch! I won't tell you even if you kill me!" Gokudera into his pocket, but found out that he had no more dynamites 'Shit, I'm out of dynamites'

"Ma..ma,Gokudera, it was just a dare that Reborn gave Tsuna, that's all!" Yamamoto said cheerfully even with all the bruises and cuts he had on his body. Gokudera turned around, getting ready to yell at him.

"Baka! If Hibari found out that Juudaime's dare was to ask his sister out,then-" Gokudera realized what he just said and covered his mouth hurriedly, he had forgotten that Hibari was still here, he turned around slowly, praying that Hibari didn't here what he just said, but judging from the deadly aura around him that seem to have grown bigger, it appears that he heard it.

"WHAT?!" Hibari growled out, the aura around him was so deadly that it seem that it could kill any living object that got near him."Sawada Tsunayoshi.."Hibari said in a low and dangerous voice, he walked towards the shopping district, his tonfas looked as it could snapped anytime under his tight grip.

* * *

Somewhere in a burger shop, a brunette was laughing happily at the joke the female sitting across him just made, unaware that he was about to enter a world of pain soon.

(A/N: sorry if there were any grammatical mistake! )


	11. Chapter 9

".. Tsuna .. what's it like? Having friends? ... "Tsukiko asked. The sun was setting as they sat on a hill next to a river, Tsukiko wrapped her arms around her legs and brought them closer to her chest.

"Well, they will sometimes make fun of you .. but-" Tsuna's eyes soften. "No matter what happen, they would always support you and try to cheer you up when you are sad, they would even humiliate themselves in public if it means it would make you smile .. " Tsuna smile softly, before turning towards Tsukiko. "I would do that too, if my friends are sad, I would do what ever it takes to see them smile again, their smiles are the most important thing to me."

"..really?... even if they betray you?"

"All I know is, is that I would never betray my friends, no matter what happens .. "He looked towards the sky."If they are walking down the wrong path, then I will pull them back to the right path, and I don't care how many times I have to do that, I'm sure they would do the same for me too, if I ever accidentally stray towards the wrong path … "

" .. if I ever walked down that wrong path, would you pull me back to the right one?" Tsukiko asked softly.

" Of course I will, after all, I am your friend, aren't I?" Tsukiko looked up at Tsuna in surprise.

" … your … friend?"

"Yup, and not only me, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san, they are all your friends . . you are never alone Tsukiko-san, we are and will always be your friends .. "

"Friends .. " Tsukiko's eyes soften and she smiled at that word.

"Well it's getting late, shall I take you back home Tsukiko-san?" Tsuna stood up and offered his hand to Tsukiko.

"Oh, there's no need for that, I can get home myself … " Tsukiko took Tsuna's hand and Tsuna pulled her up, she took the bag on the floor which has the teddy bear inside . Tsukiko walked away from him, towards the direction of her house, she stopped suddenly and turned around, she wave goodbye to Tsuna who was still standing at hill, he wave back with a smile on his face. Tsukiko turn her back towards him once more and continued walking.

" … Thank you … Tsuna .. "She muttered and a tear slid down her cheeks.

* * *

"Hai .. I finally completed the dare Reborn gave me .. " Tsuna sighed in relieve . Glad that it was over, he didn't know that it was just beginning.

" … Sawada … Tsunayoshi .. " Tsuna felt a shiver up his spine when he heard that voice, he recognized that voice anywhere.

" … H-hibari-sa-HIE!" Tsuna shivered at the deadly aura Hibari had around him, the glare Hibari was giving him could make any normal person wet their pants, but thanks to Reborn, he felt like he was getting use to it. But Tsuna could tell that this was not the normal scary aura he gave out, it was something else._'w-what is Hibari-san doing here? Did I break a rule? Wait .. there is no school today! So why is Hibari here?!' _Tsuna panicked.

" … Kamikorosu .. " Hibari growled out and brought out his tonfas. Tsuna didn't even need to think about what to do next, all he know now was to run like mad away from a prefect that getting ready to skin him alive.

* * *

" Why are you crying?" Hibari asked his sister as he lean against the front door's frame, apparently, that herbivore couldn't run very fast, it wasn't long before Hibari caught up with him and beaten him to a pulp, he was even getting ready to kill him, if he wasn't stopped by that baby, he had gotten home faster than his sister because he used a shortcut, he was expecting her to be nervous and scared when she saw him because she sneaked out, but instead he finds her crying, he swore, if that herbivore was responsible for this, he was really going to kill him, and nobody was going to stop him this time.

"N-nothing.." She tried rubbing away her tears, but it was useless, it just won't stop." I-I'm just .. so happy right now .. "

"Hn .. " Hibari went back inside, leaving Tsukiko outside, crying with a smile on her face, it would look like an ordinary smile to other people, but to Hibari, he could see that this was a special smile, it was a smile from the heart, one which he had not seen for a long time.

* * *

"Juudaime! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you! I have failed as your right hand man!" Gokudera got onto his knees and started banging his head against the floor, causing the nurse to enter and tell him to be more quiet as this is a hospital.

"G-gokudera-kun, there is no need to injure yourself further .. " Tsuna sat up in his bed, bandages covering his body, he eyed the bandages and plaster Gokudera had. When Gokudera and Yamamoto came to visit him, he was shocked when he saw them all covered in bandages, Gokudera told him what exactly happened when him Yamamoto and Ryohei bumped into Hibari.

"S-so that's why he beat me up, I thought I broke a school rule .. " Tsuna sighed.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, Tsukiko came in with a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Tsuna, I came to visit you .. " She smiled as she entered the room. Tsuna stared at her smiling face,_'somehow .. it looks different from her usual smile, she seem .. happier .. '_ Tsuna felt his own lips curled into a smile.

"Sorry about what my brother did .. " She placed the flowers on the table next to his bed.

"Tch .. you were the one who cause it .. " Gokudera mumbled but Tsukiko heard it.

"Says the person who 'accidentally' told my brother about the dare?" Tsukiko replied as she place her hands on her hip and glare at him, which he responded by glaring back.

"E-eh? Tsukiko-san you know about it too?" Tsuna interrupted their glaring contest.

"Yea, Reborn told me everything .. "

"So Reborn-san(I think that's what Yamamoto called him, sorry if I am wrong :P) was there when everything happened, Hahahaha! Isn't that a surpise?" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"But still-" Tsukiko put her hands on Tsuna head and ruffle his hair slightly. "I'm surprised you survive my brother's beating, any normal people would have died from it, so you should consider yourself a very strong person!" Tsukiko looked at the amount of bandages he had on his body, surprised he could still move. She then noticed a ring on his finger, it seemed like it was emitting some sort of light, it started glowing brighter, before it disappeared completely.

"Tsukiko-san? Are you okay?" Tsuna looked at her worriedly.

"I-I'm fine! Well, I got to go now, I'll see you later, bye Tsuna!" She left the room hurriedly, not giving Tsuna a chance to answer. She closed the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily.

"W-what in the world was that?" Tsukiko stared at the ground and calm herself , as soon as her breathing got back to normal, she pushed herself up from the door and left.

* * *

"Tsukiko-san was looking weird just now, I wonder if she is ok?"Tsuna looked towards his hands, which were place on his lap.

"Tch, I'm sure she is fine .. " Gokudera grumbled.

"Hm .. I hope so, she was like in a trance mode for a while just now .. " Tsuna couldn't get rid of the horrible feeling he had, he just felt like something was going to happen soon, and he can't tell whether it's good or bad.

"Ma,ma , Hibari-san will be alright, she is stronger than she looks, maybe she was just thinking about something just now … " Yamamoto gave out his usual goofy grin.

'_Yeah, Yamamoto is right, Tsukiko-san will be fine, my hyper intuition can't always be correct,_ _right?'_Tsuna thought and looked out the window. '_but .. I just hope that I am not wrong … '_

* * *

"Nii-san! I'm back from the hospital!" Tsukiko burst open the door to the reception room, and she almost got a tonfa to her face.

"Keep quiet, I'm taking a nap .. " Hibari lay on the couch, his eyes closed.

"Mou! It's like 3 o'clock in the afternoon and you are taking a nap?" Tsukiko whined as she ran to his side and shook him."Wake up!"

" .. What?" He growled slightly, he didn't like being awoken from his nap.

"You have a ring don't you?"

"What ring?" he raised an eyebrow

"Um… a ring with special carving on it, I saw wearing it the other day"

" .. you mean this thing .. " His hand reached into his pocket and brought a ring, it had a cloud symbol on it. Tsukiko snatched it away from him and stared intensely at it, suddenly the ring started glowing a light purple, when she focus more, it glowed brightly, but it later disappear as she had ran out of energy.

" .. what are you doing? Is that ring so nice to see?" Hibari leaned over her shoulder and observed the ring she had in her hands, it looked like any ordinary ring.

"N-nothing! Just .. er .. observing it's beauty?"

Hibari stared at her in disbelief, is she that bored that even a ring is nice to look at?

"Baka .. " Hibari mumbled as he snatched the ring back and put it into his pocket , then he continue sleeping.

"Don't call me baka! Baka nii-san!"Tsukiko crossed her arms.

"Hn … " Hibari ignored her.

"Fine I'll just go and find someone else to talk to .. " Tsukiko stood up and left the room. Hibari smirking slightly now that he can finally sleep in peace.

* * *

"Hai … I'm so bored …. " Tsukiko placed both of the hands behind her head as she took a walk in the park.

"Kufufufu …. " Tsukiko heard a sound coming from the bushes, she thought it was an animal, but seriously, no animals go 'kufufufu'. She walked towards the bushes, hoping to find out what was causing that sound, to find a purple pineapple sticking out from the bushes, curious, she pulled on it, and a trident came out from the bushes, she let go of the pineapple to jumped backwards_. 'do pineapple actually do that? That is a very high defence system for a pineapple'_.

Four people came walking out of the bushes, one had spiky yellow and dog fangs?, another had a barcode on his cheek, and two pineapple, one is a boy, the other one is a girl and they are all wearing the same uniform.

"Kufufufu, it seem you have found us … " the pineapple boy smirked.

" … it's not my fault that your hairstyles are so …. Uh … what was the word again … 'outstanding'?"

" Mukuro-sama! That's why I told you to cut away that pineapple of yours!" the one with dog fangs spoke up.

" ….. Ken ….you are going to get punished ….." The pineapple guy, whose name she guessed is Mukuro, made a pineapple appeared at his palm, which suddenly made me feel dizzy, and threw it at the boy named Ken. She wanted to laugh, but the dizziness was making her vision blurry. The pineapple girl, which was quiet until now, must have noticed it, because she went to Tsukiko's side and asked her if she was alright.

"I-I'm Alright … " Tsukiko clutch her head, trying to stop her head from spinning. The spinning stopped when Mukuro stopped making pineapples appearing.

" … oya .. chrome, making friends with the enemy already is it?" Mukuro looked towards them.

"E-enemy? W-who are you?" She asked, trying to steady herself.

" Who am I doesn't matter, I just want you to tell me, where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"What do you want with him?" She glared at him.

"It is none of your concern, now tell me …." His tone grew more serious.

" ….. Never …"

" Hmph … then I no longer have any use for you …" That was the last thing Tsukiko heard from him before she was knocked out from behind.

(A/N: writing the first part and listening to Fairy Tail's sad song was not a good idea, I almost cried T^T, anyway, i'm sorry if there is any grammatical mistake, i know i suck T^T)


End file.
